


It's ok

by MicrowavedFairy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bucky Barnes, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicrowavedFairy/pseuds/MicrowavedFairy
Summary: Sometimes I think about feeling safe.





	It's ok

The room is in darkness, I'm in bed under the covers.  
I feel nothing.  
An empty shell of a person.  
Exposed, like the world is too big.  
I just want to feel safe.  
I don't know how long I've been here, covers over my head, lying on my bed.  
The door creaks open.  
Sheets gently pulled open,there's a weight of a person besides me.  
I don't move.  
I don't feel.  
A weight settles against me, an arm weighing down my side.  
I relax against it.  
He's warm.  
Completely engulfed by him, I feel safe.  
He makes me feel safe.  
"Doll?"  
I'm not used to feeling safe...  
I feel sad.  
Tears now running down my face,I don't even know why I'm crying.  
He hugs me tighter.  
"It's ok, you don't have to talk." He whispers in my hair.  
I hug his arm to my side even tighter.  
"I'm not going anywhere. I'll keep you safe."


End file.
